Nearsighted
by Pheonixsong07
Summary: Seeley Booth blames himself when a tragic murder gets him full custody of Parker. But after the psycho path that killed Rebecca causes Booth to loose his eyesight, he must rely on Brennan to help him something he is not accustomed to dealing with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I only wish I did.

Agent Seeley Booth stepped out of his FBI special-issued black SUV onto the asphalt. Tiny fragments of stone crunched under his feet as he moved towards the crime scene.

He stopped momentarily to open the passenger door, letting Dr. Temperance Brennan step upon the threshold. She looked at him and smiled faintly. She was concerned about him with very good reason.

There was a battle raging inside Booth, one where his law abiding side was being overcome by his rage.

The day had been like any other. He had stopped by his office to find a new case awaiting him. The sun was shinning brightly though with a wind helping to make the temperature a more comfortable one. He felt today would be a good day. He'd get to see Bones, help put a murderer in jail, and maybe finally pick up that birthday present for his son.

Grabbing the file, he headed strait to the Jeffersonian before even reading it.

He wished he had though how would that have changed anything for him?

Booth approached Bones in her office. She was typing furiously away at her computer, most likely working on the manuscript for her newest book. He liked to watch her work. It was a rare time that he could without her being aware of it. But today as he starred at her through the glass windows of her office, he could gaze at her without retribution.

"Earth to Booth!" He heard Angela say behind him. When he turned around, he found her directly behind him. "She would kill you if she knew you were starring at her like that, you know."

He smirked at her with charm. "I don't know what you mean," he said before turning away to enter her office.

When the door opened, Temperance looked up. "Hey, Booth. We have another case?"

"Yeah, we do," he said placing the file in front of her. "And you know I didn't even read it this morning."

She grabbed it from him, skimming it. He saw her face fall and the look of worry set upon her beautiful features.

"What?" he probed, "What is it?"

"Booth," her voice held emotions that she rarely let him hear, "It's…it's your…" She couldn't seem to finish so she thrust the file into his hands.

He skimmed it until he came upon the evidence. The body had had a form of ID on her person. They had not confirmed that it was indeed her, but with an ID it was almost guaranteed a correct identification.

The name on the ID was that of his son's mother: Rebecca.

He had driven fast and with purpose to the sight and upon reaching it he felt the need to scream at everyone to leave, that it had all been a big mistake.

Worries over his son had come earlier, but after a call to his school, Booth had been informed that Parker was safely in class.

He felt a soothing hand on his shoulder. He did not need to look back to know it was Bones. He knew her touch well, though she had never given it a lot.

"I'm here for you, Booth," she whispered to him, walking off towards the remains. He stayed there rooted to his spot, nausea filling his stomach. He did not think he could do this. It was too hard. He did not want to know what he would find once he stepped over that yellow police tape. He knew it would not be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm sorry about the whole Rebecca Rachael thing. I'm not sure why I got her name mixed up. Oh, well it's fixed now. Keep up the great reviews I appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth took a deep breath stepping over the barricade and onto the sight.

Bones was standing a few feet away crouched over what he assumed were the charred remains of Rebecca.

He felt sick as he saw the condition she was in, causing him to rush into the bushes and puke.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder from where he kneeled in the dirt. Without looking, he knew it was Brennan.

"It's alright, Bones," he said his voice quivering, "I'll be alright." He got up trying to regain his composure. He had seen hundreds of corpses in even worse conditions than this one. Why was this affecting him so?

"You knew her, Booth," Temperance said as if reading his mind, "It's harder when it's someone you care about, I know. Don't think of it as a sign of weakness, it's not. It's a sign that you're human." Then she did something extremely out of character. She pulled him down into a hug. The only other time she'd ever hug him like that was after he'd saved her from a rogue FBI agent.

He was grateful to her as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. It was one of the few times he could ever be this close to her. He took in everything, feel of her embrace, the smell of her hair, the way his hands fit her waist perfectly. He never wanted to let go.

Temperance pulled away. Giving him an 'are you ready' look, she grabbed his hand and guided him toward the sight.

"The evidence points to a fire," she said kneeling down over the bones.

Booth looked around. They were in the middle of a field on some back country road. How had Rebecca ended up here?

"I don't see evidence of a fire," he remarked. Brennan gave him a look. "I mean besides her."

She nodded in agreement. "I believe the body was moved, postmortem."

Booth shivered at the thought.

"You alright?" Bones asked with concern.

Booth looked away, but nodded. "Yeah, fine, no worries."

"Alright," she said turning back to her work, "What I don't understand is that this early in the morning, why was she taking Parker to school?"

Booth swallowed the lump that was building up in his throat. "Um, well, she wanted Parker to become more social with the kids at his school. Somehow she thought him taking the bus would help."

"I don't understand," she remarked.

"Neither do I, Bones, it's just what she told me," he said turning away. He couldn't stand there anymore. It was too disturbing for him.

"I think I'll wait over here," Booth said heading toward his SUV. As he was about to grab the door handle, car exploded with such a force that he flew 10 feet before crashing into the ground hard.

The world became black and he heard the faint cries of the Anthropologist calling out to him before falling into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance Brennan sat in the waiting room of the George Washington University Hospital. The people around her starred blankly at the floor just as she was.

Shock. She was still in a state of utter shock. Booth could not die. She would not let him.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice came from the man standing just before her.

He was not a doctor as she had thought he would be when she looked up. Instead the young man before her appeared to be in his middle 20's with brown hair that covered his eyes and familiar brown eyes that starred at her with worry and confusion. He wore typical attire for a person his age: blue plain t-shirt covered by a yellow and red plaid shirt that hung open, black jeans, black converse sneakers, with a worn green bag hanging across his chest.

"Yes?" Temperance replied trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

The young man gave her a charming smile that, to her own surprise, made him look exactly like Booth.

"Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?" the man said inching closer to her.

"Yes, I am," she answered taking in his kind face, "Are you related to a Seeley Booth?"

The man laughed. "I am." He stuck out his hand and she let him grasp her own. "Andrew Booth, Seeley is my brother."

Temperance was in shock. "I didn't know Booth had a brother!"

"Yeah, well we don't stay in touch much. We're half brothers and ever since our mom died we've lost touch," he replied. "Can I sit with you?" He gestured toward the chair beside her.

"Of course," she said. Once he took a seat, she asked, "Do you know what happened?"

Andrew nodded. "The hospital called me because I'm next of kin. They said there was an explosion?"

Temperance looked away. "Yes, it was just after we found…." She realized something; her eyes went wide, "What time is it?"

Andrew's brow furrowed. "Um," he checked the silver watch hanging from his wrist. "3:00, why?"

Damn, she'd been sitting here for hours.

"Parker!" she said scrambling up. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the hospital's automatic doors, leaving a confused Andrew Booth in her tracks.

She rushed to her awaiting car. Driving like a maniac, she reached the school in a recorded breaking time. Jumping out, she ran up the cement steps and burst through the double doors.

_'Ok where do they keep children who's parents haven't picked them up?'_ she asked herself. _'The office!'_

She rushed down the halls past teachers and janitors asking her if they could help her. She ran forcefully into one of them causing the books he carried to fly out of his hands to the floor.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, helping him pick up the books and papers haphazardly sticking them in his hands.

The man gazed at her with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He seemed to be starring at her as if he'd just spotted his idol. As it turned out, he had.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" the man asked shuffling to his feet and shaking her hand vigorously.

She gave him a confused look before nodding. "Yes. I'm sorry but do we know each other?"

The man gave a snort of a laugh. He was short in stature wearing a sweater vest over top a button up shirt with black dress pants. His black hair was cut short and a bald spot was forming on his crown.

"No, no. Well, I know you," he said in a nervous sort of chatter. Her brow furrowed at his explanation. "I mean from your book of course. I loved it!"

"Oh," she said. His explanation, though understandable, left her feeling uncomfortable all the same. "Well, thank you." She glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry I must go!"

She rushed down the hallway until she came across a set of windows. Inside she saw secretaries answering phones, a door labeled 'Principal', and the back of Parker Booth's head. She burst through the office doors causing the nearest secretary to jump with fright.

"Dr. Brennan?" a small voice came from the corner. Parker Booth looked at her with innocence from the chair he sat.

"Hi, Parker," Brennan said kneeling down as he ran forward. She gathered him up into her arms as he hugged her. It was a strange situation for her, making her very uncomfortable, but today had been full of strange and uncomfortable situations.

"Are you picking me up?" the boy asked from where he comfortably rested on her hip.

"Yes, I am," she said nodding to the office staff as she walked out. They seemed to be ok with her taking him since he seemed to know her.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Parker asked innocently as they made their way through the building to her car.

"Um," Brennan was lost for words. She did not know how to explain to a child that his mother was dead and his father was mortally wounded. "Listen, Parker," she began as she buckled him into the back seat. Bending down to be eye level with him, she told him, "Your dad's been hurt."

The boy blinked, clearly not understanding.

"He's got a…," she grimaced as using the term, "Bo-bo."

"Is he gonna be ok?" he asked tentatively. He seemed to be fighting tears.

"Yes," she said confidently, "He's gonna be just fine."

She had to turn away from the boy. She hoped Booth would be alright. She would not know what to do if he was not.

Temperance closed the back door, walking to the driver's and getting inside. She started the engine just as Parker asked, "And mama?"

The trained forensic anthropologist could not find the terms to explain to a five year old that his mother was dead. She did not think it her right to tell him. Booth should tell him. He would know how to tell him if, that is, he ever recovered.

She changed the subject. "How was school?"

The young boy did not realize she'd asked him to avoid telling him about his mother as he started to ramble on about his day.

Temperance breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"Are we going to go see daddy?"

Tempe smiled. "Yes, we are."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good? Bad? Indifferent? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all:Waves: Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope your holidays were good and I hope you have a nice new year! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to the reviewers! Now enjoy the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Temperance Brennan stood in the doorway of the hospital room in terror. She did not want to open her eyes and see Seeley Booth lying there helplessly. The doctor had told her that the blast had scared his retinas so badly that he may never be able to see again. That, above all else, scarred the shit out of her.

She felt the gentle touch of Angela pushing her towards him. She let herself be guided to his bedside.

"Be strong," she heard her best friend say into her ear. She didn't open her eyes till after she heard heals hitting tile fading down the hall.

"Oh, God, Seeley," she said once she saw him. The tears came, and she let them run down her face. Taking his bandaged hand in hers, she spoke to him, softly and lovingly, "You're gonna pull through this Seeley. I know you will. I'll help you through this but you need to wake up."

He didn't even stir. His eyes were obscured by his dressings making it hard to tell if he was awake or not.

She tried another tactic. "Booth, your son needs you. That little boy is scarred. He doesn't know what's going on and I don't know how to tell him that his mom is dead and you might die, too. Please don't make me have to tell him that. He needs you. I need you."

Once again he did not move. Temperance sighed in defeat. Standing, she decided she needed some air to clear her head. Walking down the hallway, the fluorescent bulbs lighting her way, she passed room after room, her pace quickening with each door until they all became a blur as she sprinted down the corridor.

As she passed Angela and the others, she heard them call out to her but their voices seemed muffled. She needed an escape, an out. She needed to channel all of the sadness, anger, and rage that were creating a beast inside of her, eating away at her soul. She ran for what seemed like hours till she reached the pier. Looking out over the ocean, she breathed heavily in the sea salt air. Gazing out to a passing sail boat, she felt the beast rising inside of her. She screamed out in fury releasing all of the emotions she'd kept inside.

She stood there for a bit longer. The cold wind from the coast helped to sooth her. Eventually the crunch of gravel and the ding of a car door, made her realize that Angela was now standing beside her. Temperance looked over at her friend.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie," she spoke the reassuring words in a halfhearted tone for everything would not be alright. Nothing would ever be the same, but in life we must constantly change.

Unfortunately not all change is good.

"I'm ready to go back now," Brennan said walking to her Mercedes. She smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Did you steal my car keys?"

Angela looked taken aback, than smiled innocently. Shrugging she replied, "It was an emergency."

Temperance laughed, before climbing into the passenger seat. "You drive. I don't trust myself behind the wheel right now."

Angela nodded, joining her inside the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeley Booth couldn't see. He felt something over his eyes, lifting his hand to pull it off but found it to be heavy and his arm to be too weak. He moaned from the pain of trying.

"Bones!" he called out. He was sure she would be nearby.

He tried once more to lift his hand. The pain seared through him but he didn't stop. Tugging and pulling he began to rip at his bandages.

He expected everything to gradually come into focus but instead it all stayed black. He could see vague outlines of objects too blurred to even recognize.

"Help!" he cried out. "Bones! Somebody?" He began frantically clawing at his eyes. They weren't covered anymore so why couldn't he see? "What's going on here? Why can't I see?" he screamed in terror.

He suddenly heard a door opened and the swoosh of fabric. "Mr. Booth! Please don't do that! You'll hurt your eyes!" He heard a female voice and saw a blob of something to his left.

"What's going on?" he howled. He batted away any attempts of the woman trying to touch him. "No, no! Don't touch me! Where am I? Why can't I see?"

There was a frantic murmur of sound and more blobs entered the room. They all went strait for him latching onto him to prevent movement.

"No!" he roared, lashing out at them. Two more masses entered the room. One came towards him, but instead of trying to restrain him, it gripped his hand, reassuringly.

The touch was familiar, his skin's reaction even more so. The hairs on his arm lifted and a jolt of energy shot through it. He gripped it harder.

"Bones?" he whispered, his voice cracking from his outburst.

"Yes, it's me, Seeley. You've got to calm down," her voice was welcome to him, needed among the chaos.

"Why can't I see?" he pleaded for her to tell him, while never letting go of his hold on her hand.

"It's that….," she mumbled trying to find words, "…well what do you remember?"

Booth searched his mind. "Oh, God…the explosion! Rebecca! Where's Parker?" he frantically asked clawing on her arm for answers.

"Parker is fine. I picked him up from school. He's with Ange and the others including your brother Andrew. They're in the waiting room," she said, he felt her free hand stroke his face to calm him.

"And…the explosion?" he managed to sputter, his mouth dry.

He heard her swallow hard.

"It…your…," she stuttered squeezing his hand tightly, "I'm sorry, Booth, but the blast burned your retinas."

Does that mean what he thought it meant?

"I'm blind, in other words?" he asked bluntly. He dreaded her reply.

She took a sharp intake of breath. "Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Booth! I felt like crying during this! I hoped you liked it! Please review! I love and appreciate them sssssoooo much! See you in 2007!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it took me so long. I couldn't think of where this was going but I've got it figured out for a while. ;-) I also had exams last week and not a lot of time to write. Thanks for reading last chapter and for the reviews! Now on to the first chapter of 2007!**

"Bones…," Booth's voice cracked as the silent tears fell down his face.

Temperance could feel the shaking of his chest as she gripped him tightly. Tears burned at the back of her eyes. She squeezed them firmly shut to prevent their escape.

"I don't wanna not be able to see…," he let a sob escape from his throat. His hand searched the air blindly for her.

She caught it leading him to her face.

He smiled slightly. "I wanna see your face, again."

The tears ran down her cheeks now, pooling into his palm.

She rested her forehead against his, trying to control her emotions.

Glancing around the room, Tempe saw the doctors had left the two alone.

She leaned in closer to him, so close, in fact, their breaths mingled into one. Their lips brushed one another briefly before a shout sprang the two apart.

"Daddy!" The cry came from the small figure standing in the doorway, closely shadowed by another.

Parker Booth ran to his father's bedside, tears of joy on his face.

Temperence lifted him onto the bed in her place, guiding Booth's hands to the young boy's shoulders. She squeezed his arm reassuringly before giving the two privacy.

Walking over to Andrew, he gave her a small smile. With his hands firmly in his pocket, he admired his shoe intensely.

"Sorry to interrupt," he mumbled, his checks growing red.

She lifted his chin so he would look her in the eyes.

"It's alright. Parker needs time with his father," she said reassuringly before walking past him and down the hall.

Angela looked up at her as she entered the waiting room. She smiled at her best friend, noticing her hand clutching Hodgins's tightly.

"Sweetie?" There was a question in Angela's voice as she halfway rose from her chair.

"Don't worry, Ange. Please, sit," Tempe said collapsing on Hodgins's other side. She buried her face in her hands trying to remember to breathe. Hodgins rubbed her back, soothing her as she cried.

Angela got to her feet coming to sit beside her. "Oh, sweetie!" she said, her voice barely audible. She wrapped her arms around Brennan's small frame and let her cry into her shoulder.

"It's so unfair, Ange!" she mumbled into the silk of Angela's blouse.

"I know, honey, I know," Ange replied, squeezing her tight.

Temperance pulled away, sniffling. If there were one thing Brennan prided herself on, it was her self control, and yet, she found herself crying often.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold air stung at the man's face as he ran. Covered from head to toe in all black, he had the perfect cover in the dark of night.

Hunching down and out of sight, he began to crawl his way towards the window. The branches and leaves of the bushes scrapped and clawed at him. Blood trickled down his hands and face where the sharp branches had cut his exposed skin. He chuckled, sucking the blood from his finger.

As he reached just underneath the windowsill, the bright hospital lights momentarily blinded him before his vision cleared and he saw her.

She was slumped over, head in hands, being comforted by the artist. The bug man came soon after offering the two women cups of, what he assumed, was coffee.

The night stalker smiled as he took out his camera, snapping a shot of the scene. If he was to do this right, he must find the opportune location.

_'For it to go as planned,'_ he thought to himself as he lifted the sniper-rifle so he could gaze into the scope. "Temperance Brennan must die!" he let the whisper be carried away in the nightly breeze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hum…..man with gun aka night stalker as he will be referred to for a while till you find out his name…..who is he? What does he want with Brennan? Don't know, ok yes I do, but I'm not telling you, sorry. Thanks for reading and please keep it up! Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for my two month delay on this chapter. The days just slipped by me. I hope that you won't hold it against me and I hope you intend on reading this chapter. I rather like this one and I'm almost certain you will too. **

The cane hit the doorframe with a thunk. Booth scrambled inside searching with the end of his walking stick to find the couch.

"Are you sure this is alright, Bones?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Of course, Booth," she replied, again, "Adam and Parker can stay in your apartment, and you can still see them without the stresses of having them around all the time. It is going to be a hard adjustment."

Seeley sighed. "Thank you, for everything."

Booth could hear the smile in her voice. "You're welcome. Now, I only have one room, so we'll have to fight it out. The loser gets the couch."

"I'll take the sofa. It's your house after all. I don't want to put you out of your own room," he told her as he took off his shoes, swinging his feet up onto the couch. He sighed as he sifted his body weight to a more comfortable position.

"Well if you need anything feel free to ask," she said to him.

He smiled, starring blackly toward his feet. "I'll be fine, thanks."

He could feel her look at him sternly.

"I can feel that look you're giving me, right now," he said turning towards where he'd last heard her voice.

Bones laughed. He heard her steps on the wooden floor as she came toward him. The couch barely moved as she sat at the end.

They were silent for awhile.

Booth knew Temperance was worried about him, something he knew she wasn't used to. He reached out for her, and she gripped his hand tightly in her own.

"I'll be alright, Temperance," he told her, "It'll just take some getting used to, that's all."

"I know," she barely whispered. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll be here for you, any day or time."

He couldn't resist pulling her hand to his lips, laying a delicate kiss on a knuckle. "I know."

She shifted uncomfortably, pulling her hand out of his.

They fell into another silence before Brennan got to her feet.

"I'll get you a pillow and blankets," she said, "Then I'll see about some takeout."

Booth sighed. "Alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THUD!

The crash pulled Temperance Brennan from her deep sleep. Springing up, she sprinted from her room.

"Booth!" she called as she reached the living room.

"Damn it!" She heard him curse before she found him.

He was sprawled out on the floor halfway between the couch and the kitchen.

Temperance came to kneel beside him. "Booth, are you alright? Here, let me help you up," she said taking hold of his arm.

Booth jerked away, falling back to the ground. "No I can do this myself."

"Booth," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm.

He tried to get to his feet once more but hit the coffee table causing him to crash back down. He cursed loudly, throwing his cane forcefully away from him.

Temperance went over to him, placing a calming hand on his jaw line stroking it compassionately.

He turned his head toward her. "I can't even get myself a glass of water without crashing into something, how am I supposed to live?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, "But, as I said before, I'll be here for you, no matter what. You know that, don't you?"

He smiled, gripping her hand tightly. "Yes, I know. Thank you."

"Now come up off the floor," she said helping him to his feet. Leading him to the couch, she sat him down. "I'll get you that glass of water."

She disappeared into the kitchen, returning with the water. She found him sitting in the same spot she'd left him, his head buried in his hands. His sobs seemed to rack his entire body.

"Sh…" she tried to calm him. Wrapping her arms around him, she let his head fall onto her shoulder.

His sudden emotion scarred her. She never had seen him cry like this before, if at all. Temperance was not sure how to comfort him.

He moved away from her, sniffing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen apart on you like that."

"It's alright, Booth," she told him, rubbing his arm.

After a long silence, he whispered, "What am I going to do, Bones? How am I going to raise my son when I can't even handle myself?"

She didn't speak for a moment.

"Bones?"

"I…..I can help you."

He moved back in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I said I can help you. I mean I'm not the parenting type nor have I ever wanted kids. I mean who knows if I'm even good at it. Though it is instinctual, so….," she rambled, but was cut off as Booth moved his hand up her arm, neck, over her cheek, and finally to her lips.

Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Shock waves rippled through her body. Her lips tingled with the feel of him. Before she knew it, the kiss had deepened.

Pulling away for air, she gazed at him in amazement.

He opened his mouth to say something when the shatter of glass rang through the apartment. Temperance felt a sting of pain in her shoulder causing her vision to blur.

"Booth…," she exclaimed as she fell backwards off the couch.

She felt him grabbed her arm, trying desperately to hold onto her.

"Temperance!" She heard him yell as the darkness overtook her.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Well the kissing part at least probably not the last part. Please review! I hope to get the next chapter in before I procrastinate two months away. Hehe. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Bones…," Seeley Booth's voice cracked as he held the frail woman in his arms. "Stay with me. Tell me something, anything."

He was pressing hard on her wound. _The ambulance is on its way_. He kept repeating to himself. _The ambulance is on its way._

"Come on, Temperance," he pleaded with her, "Tell me something."

"Have you ever been to Darfur?" Her question surprised him.

"No, I haven't."

"You know about the government backed genocide going on there, don't you?" her voice was husky as her breathing became more erratic.

"I've heard stuff on the news about it, yeah," he responded glad she was staying awake and coherent.

"I went there."

"Really? When?"

"Few years ago."

"What were you doing?"

"I was identifying bodies from a mass murder. The Janjaweed, those are government backed horseman, swept into the village killing the entire population. I was brought in under the supervision of the UN to identify the cause of death for each person," her voice chocked, "I was horrible there, Booth. The Sudanese government watched my every move. Armed soldiers stood beside me, threateningly. They killed children. Hundreds of little children, murdered without a thought. Women tortured and raped. Men killed gruesomely in front of their family."

"Did you get the causes of death?" he asked trying to make sure she didn't fall asleep.

"Yes," she said with a sigh, "Beatings were most common. Some were shot. Others blown up. Only found pieces of them. Those that survived died of wounds, disease, a number of different things. But you know what, though?"

"What?"

"The government didn't care. When they received my findings, they said I was mistaken. They claimed my results had been swayed by outside influence," she said her voice drifting. She slumped in his arms.

"No, no, Bones stay with me," he said shaking her, "Come on tell me more about Darfur or something else! Come on, Bones!"

"Alright, Booth," her voice was groggy, "Stop shouting."

"I'm sorry, Bones," he told her, hugging her tighter. "Now tell me something."

He felt her hand touch his face. It hovered on his cheek before her strength gave out, and it fell back to her side. "I admire you, Booth."

"What?" He hadn't expected that.

"Don't sound so surprised. With the way you're handling your condition, most men would just quit. They would cease to live. They'd curl up into a ball and give up. But, of course, Seeley Booth isn't like most men. You're a fighter, and I admire you for that," she said resting her head on his chest.

"Temperance, I…" Booth's head jerked up at the sound of banging on the door.

"Paramedics!" the voice behind the door yelled.

"Hear that Bones? Help's here! I've gotta go let them in. I'll be right back," he said soothingly as he gently placed her on the floor.

Groping out in the darkness, he tried to make his way to the door. Before reaching it, he crashed into the coffee table, then the sofa, the coat rack, and finally the door itself. Fumbling, he turned the bolt lock and unlatched the chain.

"Where is she?" the voice said as soon as Booth opened the door.

"By the sofa," he said, "She was shot through the window so it couldn't have been to deep. The glass probably slowed it down."

He heard two figures shuffling past him. He tried following them but ran into the coffee table, again.

"Are you intoxicated, sir?" a different voice asked.

"No, I'm blind," he stated.

"And I'm shot. Little help would be nice," Brennan called from where she lay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeley Booth-disabled

Temperance Brennan-injured, possibly dead

Cameron Saroyan- _Surprise_

The stalker smiled as he crossed two off his list. The boss was up next. He laughed heartily. She's going to get a real shock out of this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**:Smiles innocently: Isn't just like Brennan to talk about a genocide in a foreign land while she's on the floor bleeding. R & R Please? **


	7. Chapter 7

Cam opened the door to her office with the quick turn of a key. Placing her purse inside a drawer, she took a seat behind her desk.

Most of her staff would not be in today. She'd already gotten a call from Seeley that said Brennan had been shot. They would all be at the hospital with her.

Sighing, Cam hit the switch on her computer quickly before jumping up to start the coffeemaker in the staff room.

Her computer screen flashed behind her. She did not see the codes run down the screen. She did not see the count down begin. She did not see the bright white 0 nor the warning: Termination emanate. She did feel however the blast as her computer exploded with enormous force as her office was destroyed, its glass walls shattered, the side of the building blown out, smoke rising everywhere.

She did feel herself smash into the platform causing the alarms to sound. She did feel as the darkness overtook her and the pain disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Breaking news: The Jeffersonian Museum's anthropology wing was partially destroyed today in a bombing. Sources say only one employ was present at the time. We are not at this time able to disclose the victim's identity until the person's condition is known. As you can see behind me, the blast took out most of the wall on that floor. I questioned one of the paramedics who did give me this statement: "It was a miracle anyone survived this. We're doing all we can for the victim at this point but that is all I'm able to tell you at the present moment". Police are unaware of who the bomber might have been or their motive for this crime...I have just been informed that this case has been bumped up to the FBI who works with the Jeffersonian on many cases on identity recognition. We'll inform you with up dates as soon as they become available. This is..._

The news reporter droned on about the weather or something, but Booth had stopped listening. "_The Jeffersonian Museum's anthropology wing was partially destroyed today in a bombing. Sources say only one employ was present at the time."_

Cam.

She's the only one that would have been there. He tried to convince himself that it could have been anyone…a janitor, a security guard…but his mind kept going back to her.

Whoever blinded him was going after everyone close to him. First, Rebecca had been killed. Then Temperance had been shot. Now Cam was close to death.

Booth sat there in the shadowed darkness before his eyes in silent desperation. He felt like a hand was closing around his chest shutting off his air supply. He didn't think he could handle the pressure.

"Agent Booth?" a voice came from the gray mass standing to his left.

"Yes?" he replied turning slightly towards it.

"I'm Doctor Raeford. I'm in charge of a Dr. Temperance Brennan," he stated very matter-of-factly.

"How is she?" he asked moving forward as though he couldn't hear the man.

"She's going to be fine. The bullet missed all the vital organs, and she should be able to return home by tomorrow," he said reassuringly.

Booth let out a sigh of relief. Burying his head in his hands, he felt as though he might burst into tears of happiness. God, the woman sure knew how to frighten him.

"I'll lead you to her if you'd like," he said placing a hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Yes, thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all going as planned. Three down, two to go before his biggest target of all.

All he had to do was take down the artist, the bug-man, and the assistant.

Then he could move onto the last person on his list.

Holding up the deep crimson list, the light glistened on the words: Parker Booth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bones?" Booth called as the Doctor sat him down beside her bed. He could hear each of the Doctor's footsteps clearly until he was out of the room and had shut the door.

A hand grasped his desperately. "Hey, Bones, how you feeling?"

He heard her groan. "Like I just got shot."

He chuckled, absently rubbing her arm.

"What's wrong, Booth?"

"Oh, I don't know besides the fact that my partner was shot right in front of me and is now lying in a hospital bed?" he said sarcasm helping to hide his fear.

He could almost see the look she was giving him in his mind. "I know you better than that, Booth. There is something else on your mind. What's up?"

He sighed knowing he should tell her, knowing she'd find out sooner or later. It should be him to tell her. "There's been….an incident."

He felt her tense and heard her breathe catch. "What sort of incident?"

Suddenly a voice rang out; a squeal that most certainly belonged to Angela made his ear's ring. "Sweetie!"

"Hey, Ange. Hey, Jack." Booth felt two figures on either side of him. Bones let go of his hand as Angela most certainly captured her in a hug.

"Oh my God, sweetie! Are you alright? Have you heard?" Booth could feel Angela's gaze.

"I was just about to tell her."

"Tell me what, exactly?" Brennan's voice filled with a plea.

Booth took a deep breath. "Someone blew up the anthropology wing at the Jeffersonian."

A deafening silence filled the room. He almost couldn't take it. Then he heard Brennan suck in a deep breath.

"Was anyone hurt?"

He could imagine Ange and Hodgins glancing at each other nervously.

"Who?" He felt her hand clasp his as though she wanted him to tell her.

"I think…..it was probably Cam….," he said his voice cracking slightly.

"They'd…. us if it was really bad wouldn't they?" she asked hesitantly. Booth knew she probably had answered that question herself.

"Not necessarily," Booth answered tightening his gripe on her hand.

"What about Zach?" she said her eyes undoubtedly searching the empty space to see if he were hiding somewhere.

Booth turned to the gray mass to his left him that he'd identified as Hodgins.

"He's fine," Hodgins assured, "When he heard about the….incident…he rushed over to help identify any remains…I mean the ones we were working on….no one died we're sure of that."

_Are we? _Booth thought, the bitter taste of rage filling his mouth. This could not all be random attacks, they were all being targeted.

"Someone is trying to kill us….," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Obviously," Bones agreed, still holding on to his hand. "This can't all be random attacks on people who all work together. Booth being blind, myself getting shot, and Cam being….hurt, it all leads to that conclusion. The facts say it all. Someone who knows all of us is trying to murder us probably someone we've busted in the past."

Booth nodded, solemnly. "We need to figure out who and why."

"Agreed," Hodgins said gripping the edge of Booth's chair firmly. "But how?"

"Ballistics, crime scene, evidence," the Special Agent listed off, "Your work at the Jeffersonian, that sort of stuff. We _can_ solve this. We must….our lives truly do depend on it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hodgins and Angela left, Booth stayed with Bones till she fell asleep before he moved…..literally blindly…to the door.

Walking down the hall, his hand scrapping the wall, he arrived back in the waiting room.

"Mr. Booth!" He heard someone call.

Waiting for them to come to him, he was grabbed by the elbow. "Dr. Raynear?"

"Yes," said the eye specialist, leading him off in the general direction of left. "I'm glad I caught you. Is your friend alright?"

"Yes," he said confidently. "What can I help you with Doc?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about an experimental retina transplant," the Doctor rattled on about the statistics, variables, and other cases, but Booth only wanted to know one thing: "Will I be able to see?"

He could feel the Doctor's hesitation. "As I said this surgery is experimental….there has been attempts made but….none were successful. I however feel that I have found a way to do it with full success."

"What does that mean?" Booth asked impatiently.

"You'll be able to see."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so please don't kill me...:cowers in corner:.. SO sorry it's been SO long since I updated…I moved and got extremely busy and went through major writers block on this story….ok so all excuses aside…I am shame faced….but I hope you enjoy this new chapter and promise it won't be that long till the next chapter…which I know I've promised before but don't worry…I've already written most of it….so enjoy this one!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth sat, his chin resting on his fist. His eyes were closed though it really made hardly any difference in what he saw. There were just no grey blobs when his eyes were shut.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice echoed in his ears, having a soothing effect to his stress.

He felt her hand grip his arm and his whole body slackened under her touch.

"Hey, Bones," he said in an almost whisper. He didn't open his eyes just sat relishing her touch. "Sorry if I woke you."

He could almost see the smile adorn her face. "I kind of like waking to find you."

Her blunt manner had him blushing again. "Happy to oblige."

The furrow in her brow was evident in her voice. "Is everything ok, Booth?"

He sighed heavily. Placing his hand over hers, linking them, he replied, "Look, Temperance…I, uh, I need to tell you something."

He could hear the panic start to build in her voice. "What? Did something else happen? Did someone get…hurt?"

He could almost read her thoughts. She'd been about to ask if someone had died. A droplet fell onto his hand rolled down and settled between their joined palms. It took him a moment to realize that Brennan was crying. Reaching out with his free hand, he searched for her face. Her hand caught his guiding it there. He cupped her face gently, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Sshh…everyone's okay" he cooed instinctively moving closer to her. His thumb grazed her lips as a tear traveled there. Without so much as a thought, he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on them. What he had meant to be a simple peck to calm her soon turned into something far…steamier. Her mouth seemed to need him. She seemed to need him, and he wasn't too man to say that he needed her. He needed her more than anything. He'd give up his sight forever for her.

They broke apart as a muffled squeal reached their ears. Both Booth and Brennan laughed.

Turning toward the door, Booth called, "Come on in, Angela."

"Oh, no, no, no," he heard her call, "Please don't let me interrupt you. Continue what you were doing…I'll just be in the waiting room…you might hear me scream a few more times though." Her laughter echoed as her gray blob disappeared from the doorway and out into the hall.

"You realize we just made her day," Booth remarked turning back to Bones.

"More like year," Temperance remarked.

"Century!" Angela shouted from where she certainly stood listening outside the door.

"Why don't you just come in Ange? Instead of hanging outside the door?" Brennan demanded.

"Alright, sweetie, alright," Angela said as she came back inside coming to a stop beside Booth's chair. "Just didn't want to spoil the party."

"Stop looking at me like that please," Booth said shifting uncomfortably and turning red.

"Like what?" Angela asked innocently.

"Like you're picturing me naked," he replied, "It's creepy."

"Sometimes I think this blind thing is just a ruse," he heard her mumble.

"Maybe I just know all of you too well," he retorted smirking up at her.

She didn't say anything.

"You're doing it again."

She giggled. "He's good." She turned and started to walk out of the room once more.

"Stop thinking about how good I am in bed! Think of Hodgins!" he called after her.

Her laughter rang down the hallway reverberating in the room.

He could hear and feel Brennan's laughter. "You turn the brightest shade of red when anyone talks about sex."

He looked begrudgingly at her but soon broke out into a smile and slight chuckling.

"Ok, so." Her voice became sultry. "Where'd we leave off before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh, yeah, I think right…about…here." She pulled him by his collar towards her capturing his lips with hers, egging him on as her tongue slipped inside his mouth.

It took all his will power to pull away from her right then. He could about see the disappointment that would surely be gracing her face.

"I have to tell you something, remember?" he said gripping her hands tightly in his own.

"What is it?" her voice was filled with concern once again.

"Well, see," he stumbled to find the words. "There's this experimental surgery, a retina transplant. It can give me my sight back."

"Oh." Her voice was lined with disapproval.

"I know that you're thinking of all the risks this surgery would have….but I'm going to do this…I have to…" He was begging her to understand.

She was silent for a moment. "What…what if I…asked you not to?"

He sighed. "I wouldn't do it. You've shown me I can live without my sight…but I'm not so sure I can live without you."

He could tell he'd bombarded her with that, but he couldn't help if he felt that strongly towards her.

"You should go ahead with it," she told him in an ordering voice, "I won't be the reason you never see again. I won't stop you if that's really what you want."

"Thank you…Temperance."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of Booth's surgery Brennan was a mess. She had acted bravely for Booth's sake as they wheeled him into the operating room, but once those doors shut, she felt as though her chest might implode.

"Sweetie," Angela's voice sounded distant to Temperance's ears. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at her best friend, and Angela's face twisted in shock at what she saw there. Temperance knew her face held a terrified look.

"Sweetie…" Angela repeated taking the other woman into her arms. "It's gonna be alright. _He_'s gonna be alright. Just wait and see. Booth's a fighter."

"But I don't know if he can win this one, Ange," Brennan mumbled into the artist's shoulder. "This surgery has never been successful…and he…he could…." She couldn't even say the word.

"But he won't, honey, he won't," Angela consoled patting Brennan's back absently.

"You don't know that," Temperance reasoned, "You can't know that."

Angela pulled away to look her sternly in the eyes. "Temperance, for once in your life, stop thinking so rationally and believe in something…believe in Booth…like you did before."

Brennan nodded gaining some control over her emotions. No one had ever made her carefully built emotionless walls break down more easily than Seeley Booth. He had to get through this surgery just so she could make sure he'd pay for that.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Brennan suddenly asked, turning to look at Angela thoughtfully.

"Who? You and Booth?"

Brennan nodded.

Angela laughed. "Of course, I do. You were…well you were so different back then. I mean you have to admit Booth got you to open up more than anyone else ever could."

"I know," she replied starring off at the floor remembering. "I kept blowing him off every time he tried to tell me his name. I was rattling on about bones and completely ignored him until he finally had enough and stood in between me and the body. I was _SO_ furious. I demanded to know who he was. He said something along the lines of 'Well that's what I've been trying to tell you all along! I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. I'll be working with you now'. I stood there and starred at him, telling him that I wouldn't work for someone so incompetent. He got really angry at that."

"Oh I remember," Ange said a devilish smile on her face.

"What's that look for?" Bren pressed raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Angela's faced turned innocent. "Nothing….just…well do you remember what I told you right after that?"

"No, I don't," Brennan replied intrigued.

"I told you that by the longer you held all that pent up attraction for him the worse it was going to get," she said with a laugh.

Brennan found herself laughing as well. "I remember now. I was _so_ mad at you for that. I don't think I talked to you again for two days."

"Three, actually."

They laughed hard at that.

"So….was I right?" Angela pressed her smirk growing.

Temperance chose not to answer.

**Review? Please button right below here…yup please just do it….thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

The retinal transplant had left him with thick bandages over his eyes. He was under explicated instructions not to remove them for at least another week. He had been a good patient and did as the Doctor ordered.

And with the closing of the final day, he breathed a nervous sigh.

"Worried?" Brennan asked as she helped him into his clothes. It had been an embarrassing experience having to have her help to bathe and dress him. After a while they had gotten over it though Booth still blushed when she began removing his clothes.

"A little," he admitted truthfully, pulling the shirt over his head. He caught her hand as she released the edges of his T. Holding it firmly in his, he began stroking her knuckles with his thumb absently.

"I would say everything will be alright, but I can't know that for sure. No one really can," she said her breath flowing over his lips. She was so close to him that if she inched over anymore she'd be sitting in his lap.

Smiling, he tugged her forcefully. She collapsed into him in surprise. Wrapping his arms around her waist he grinned at the look he knew she was giving him. To his immense surprise, she did not pull away or squirm out of his grasp. Instead, she slipped her hands around his back, locking them there.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked using the bluntness she so treasured.

He felt her jolt back slightly, caught off guard. He loosened his grip on her.

There was a long pause before she spoke, pulling him closer than before, her lips grazing his. "Why don't you try it and find out?"

He heard the challenge in her voice. Leaning forward slightly, he awaited her lips to touch his. She, however, had another idea.

Grasping one of his hands, she unwrapped it from around herself, guiding it first to his own lips and then to her own. She was leading him to her.

Smiling he leaned toward his hand, replacing it with his lips. He kissed her softly, tentatively, testing the waters till he found what she liked, wanted. She seemed to have other plans, of course, and soon the softness turned to a lustful battle of lips and tongues. He'd never had a kiss hit him so hard before so when he came up for air he swade slightly dizzy.

He felt her move off of him, winding her fingers in his tugging him off in some unknown direction. He went along with her, letting her be in control

. "Where are we going?" he asked. She did not answer instead she pushed on his chest forcing him to sit. He heard the creak of the mattress springs under his weight.

Grinning he realized exactly where she had taken him. He felt her tug anxiously at the hem of the shirt she had only moments ago put on him. He whipped it over his head in a flash.

Her lips meet his in gratitude. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips grinding into his. He moaned, deep and gurgling from the depths of his throat.

She took his hand again, guiding him to the buttons on her blouse. He undid each one agonizingly slow to drive her mad. He could tell when she flung it off as soon as he was finished that he'd succeeded.

Growling, she bit his lip sucking the plump kiss swollen skin, forgetting for the moment anything else. That is until he unhooked her bra, flipping it off her.

He massaged the skin where the breast met chest feeling the skin stretch under his fingertips. His thumb began teasing the nipples playfully making them harden under the touch. Removing his mouth from hers, he moved to pay full attention to the left nipple, flicking his tongue over it, enjoying the sharp intake of breath it caused her.

In retaliation, he felt her grinned her hips into his, making his jeans almost unbearable to be in. Mercifully, she began loosening his belt, eventually whipping it off and turning her attention to the jeans themselves. It was amazing how fast she got them on the floor….along with his boxers.

He sucked in large gasps of air, stifling loud moans as she massaged him.

Trying to stay focused, he managed to unbutton her slacks, looping his finger on the inside of her panties, sweeping them both to the floor.

He could feel her devious look as she shifted for him to enter her. He interceded by slipping his finger into her center, causing a pleasure filled gasp to escape. He moved his finger in and out feeling her constrict and slacken around it.

She pressed into him as hard as possible until finally he pulled away. Wrapping his arms around her, he flipped them over in the bed, taking over this tango which they both wanted to lead.

Her hands wound in his hair anticipating his entry.

He slipped into her hard, causing her to instinctively curve into him. He grinned wildly and began a steady rhythm with her body.

Nuzzling into her neck, he felt her tongue lick the sweat that was congregating on his forehead. He nipped her playfully, sucking at the skin at the beginnings of her shoulder.

As the end was near, she arched her back, forcing herself as close as possible to

him, pressing her entire body against his. She slackened as she came, panting and gasping. He soon followed, moaning in pleasure as the climax took him. He collapsed on the bed gently pulling away from her.

Neither spoke too exhausted for mere words. Instead they held each other until Booth heard her breathing slow and her chest moving steadily in sleep before he whispered three words he knew she wouldn't hear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth had never felt so comfortable in his life. He wasn't quite sure where he was in his drifting state but he had no intention of moving from it. Only vaguely did he realize that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Only vaguely did he realize that his legs where intertwined with another's and his chest was being used as a pillow.

And then suddenly he remembered. Freeing his hand from her waist, he snuck his thumb underneath the bandages over his eyes, pulling them up slowly, his breath caught in his throat.

And then he saw her. For the first time in along time, he saw her. She was curled up against him, her brow furrowed in concentration on whatever dream she was having, and she was completely and absolutely naked.

Booth silently thanked God for this first sight. Then he got on to thanking for his sight in general.

He sat there for what seemed like forever awaiting her awakening, then she started to stir.

When she opened her eyes, he could see she wasn't quite sure of where she was. She blinked several times before looking up at his face. She smiled at him.

"Hi," he whispered placing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Hi," she replied, trying to get over the sleep still clouding her thoughts.

He waited for it.

Then her eyes flew wide open, and she looked at him again. "Booth!"

"Yes?" He gazed down at her lovingly.

"You're eyes are focusing on me!" The excitement and happiness in her voice filled his heart.

"Yes, they are," he said matter-of-factly.

"You can see!" It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I can see!" he answered her anyway. It felt good to say it out loud.

She screamed out of pure joy, flinging her arms around him causing them both to fall back on the bed.

She gazed down at him, her eyes filled with happy tears. "I'm so happy for you, Seeley."

He grinned charmingly.

Rolling them over, he replied, "And I'm so happy." He captured her lips with his, trying to show her just how much.


End file.
